kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
Jun Nagase
| image = Jun.PNG | title = none | jname = 長瀬純 | rname = Nagase Jun | age = 21 | gender = Female | height = 162 CM | weight = 49 KG | bloodtype = O | birth = 18 July | bwh = 88-59-85 | job = Student Teacher (following the way of the pro-wrestler) | class = 2-B (Student Teacher)/4th year | voice = Aki Toyosaki | manga = Chapter 36 | anime = Episode 21.0 }} Character Overview Jun Nagase (長瀬 純 Nagase Jun) is a trainee student teacher and the 7th holder of the spirit. Personality Her personality is somewhat soft and careful. She always talks about the wrestler Jumbo whenever she is introducing herself. Somehow she can also be too pushy and takes everything too literally when people are telling her their problems. She is always smiling a lot, and during breaks she always watches Jumbo (a professional wrestler) or his matches on her cellphone. She wants to become a perfect teacher at school and become popular with her students. To become this perfect teacher, she tries to help the students as much as possible to the point where the students start to loathe her for being too 'pushy.' Apperance Jun is seen dressed like a generic Japanese teacher with a long sleeved white shirt and a black mini skirt. Outside of work, she is seen wearing normal clothes. In an Omake and the anime, she is also seen wearing a mini-mart's uniform, as she had to work part time at a convenient store. Abilities It can be inferred that Jun is a competent teacher since she is able to become a student teacher in the first place. It is also known that Jun was the president of the now defunct girl's basketball club. During Physical Education, she is shown to be rather proficient in soccer. Background Jun Nagase has a very big interest in the wrestler Jumbo, and always when she is in trouble with something, she would think about him to make herself feel better, or somehow when she does not know anything good, she then thinks what he would do. She seems to have an interest in Keima, but all because Keima looks like he is locking himself up from the others in school or outside school. Nagase tries to make Keima her number one student who needs help and her mission is to try to make him talk or play with other students. Nagase goes as far as to buy a game console to challenge him in gaming. Jun Nagase then tries to help everyone with their problems like studying or something in their life. Nagase also comes on the idea to organize a marathon, but the students rejects that and claims that she is crazy. Nagase storms away in anger and the students later apologize to her about what happens, thanks to the help of Keima's intervention. Keima intervenes by insulting the students and making them realize that she was just trying to be a good teacher. After Keima releases the spirit from Nagase, she is later seen working in a convenience store somewhere in Narusawa City. Also after her arc, she has dreams of Keima, if he would be OK or not, after her weeks were over at Keima's school (as she was only a student teacher who wanted experience.) Plot overview Teaching Trainee Arc She is known as a trainee school teacher for the students. She receives help from Nikaido and evenly teaches the class of her. At the beginning of the arc, at school, she is deeply admired by the boys in Keima's classroom. After seeing that Keima plays games and rather be alone instead of playing with the other students, she decides to 'help'. She becomes so busy 'helping' Keima that she also wishes to help the other students. She does everything she can to have Keima play with the other students around the school instead of playing games constantly. She also receives information about Keima from other teachers and is told that Keima is a calm yet troublesome student. This is due to him playing games in class, and yet, able to get perfect scores on exams (excluding hunting break arc.) After Jun has acquired this information, she starts to lose a bit of hope in Keima. At this moment, a spirit jumps into Jun's newly formed gap in her heart. Elsie's sensor goes off and Keima's conquest to capture her begins. Close to the final day, because Jun is too forceful on the class, the students argues that Jun is being a bit too strict. Hearing this, Jun loses her will to teach and runs away to the gym. Predicting this, Keima is already stationed there. As Jun cries about how she can not do anything if she pushes he ideals, Keima responds that she just has to press harder. After Keima continues to praise and then leaves, the students of her class arrives at the gym to apologize for they said. Having the teacher and the students once again friendly, the last day of Jun's training arrives without her seeing Keima even once. As she leaves the school grounds, she sees Keima at the front. He says his farewell, and because she is happy to hear this, she kisses Keima and the spirit is released from her body. Thereafter, Jun loses her memories of her relation with Keima, except for the fact that he was a troublesome student for her during the teacher-training. Old Conquest Arc While Keima was looking for the goddesses with the help of Haqua, he went to Jun's university. There he found her walking with some friends. Despite the memories of her captures were erased, she remembered Keima only as a troublesome student she had while she was a teacher. With that Keima knew that Jun did not have a goddess inside of her. Relationships Yuri Nikaidō Nikaido is Nagase's good friend and her upperclassman during their high school years. They have known each other since the time that they were students at the Maijima Academy High School. Nikaido was a former member of the basketball team; which was under lead of Nagase. Nagase seems to be jealous about Nikaido because she has become teacher while Nagase herself has more to learn. Keima Katsuragi He was the first person that was noticed by Nagase. She assumed Keima had some social issues, therefore she tried to help him. Later on, it was shown that she cared for Keima. After her conquest, due to hell's memory manipulation, she has forgotten about her falling for Keima, only remembering him as a troubling student. Trivia * She loves all kinds of sports but dislikes any martial arts. * She was Keima's seventh capture in the series. * She is a big fan of wrestling. In fact in a omake, she uses a mask to hide her identity from her former-students. * In the Omake, it is revealed that Jun is having problems with money because of the PFP she bought during her time as Keima's teacher. * Jun has a different impression about Keima compared to other teachers: "Keima is a ghost that she can only see, a gang member, a magician, a modern scholar student and also a student who gave up on reality." * The cause of the crevice in Jun's Heart was her doubt of having her ideals coming true. * In the PV of TWGOK anime series, Jun's hair was black in colour compared to brown. * Jun's name can either mean "net" or "pure". Quotes * (To Keima) "By the way, Katsuragi-kun. Do you want to have lunch together with your teacher?" (Chapter 37, p.13) * (To Keima) "Even though I want to be useful, what should I do....what should I do..." (Chapter 41, p.8) * (Thinking about Keima) "A yakuza who's also a magician that does well in class?! Troubled kids today sure are getting stranger." (Season 2 Episode 9; Chapter 36, p.10) Category:Conquest Characters Category:Narusawa Characters Category:Teacher